The Rarest Flower Blooms Only Once
by SelfishQueen
Summary: Hasn't everyone always wanted to spend time with their favorite jrocker? Meet a group of girls that find a way to do just that. However, this isn't fluff. Good words, and instant love is nowhere to be found here. Rated M for future chapters.
1. Introduction

Matoko is like any other jrock fan-girl. She is in love with many of the J-rockers and listens to their music unlike any other, but one thing sets her apart. Matoko happens to work for Alice Nine and is incredibility close friends with the members, especially Nao. Whom as of the moment, she is dating. Find out what happens when boundaries are broken along with hearts.

The term fan-girl doesn't even describe Sachi. She is a power packed fan-girl with an agenda to see every j-rocker out there. To do this, she worked extremely hard at becoming a professional photographer for bands all across Japan. Due to her extended time with J-rockers, Sachi has become immune to their irresistible looks. However, one seems to sink into her skin, find out who.

Stalker fan-girl? No, defiantly not Hazuki! (Can you hear the sarcasm?) Hazuki has been fighting her way to the top for a seemingly long time. Her costume craftsmanship has gained her many connection at such a young age. Hazuki works as a proud procrastinator should, yet still gets the job done on time and ready to go. Due to her crafty hands, Hazuki has meet with many people, but only one has stolen her heart.

Kurami isn't your stereotypical Asian. In fact, she isn't Asian at all Kurami is Russian. Her family moved to Kyoto, Japan a few months before she was born, apparently they liked the atmosphere. When Kurami was born, they decided that she needed to know her family's native language and Japanese. Kurami's well off family have handed her everything she pleased from birth, including bass and guitar lessons. By age fifteen, she was near professional. Due to lack of social life, Kurami has very little friends, hopefully someone can crack her tough outer shell before its to late.

**Mentioned J-rockers**; Alice Nine., The GazettE, An Cafe, SuG, Gackt, Miyavi, Mana(Malice Mizer,), Nightmare, Dir en Grey, BLOOD, D,You, And (Yes, it is a band.) , plus many more that I can't think of.


	2. Stalking? No not yet, anyway

It was just another day at the office. Running around, filing papers and checking on the technicians. Once everything was in order Matoko would find out how the band was doing. See, she worked for the band Alice Nine. Matoko loved every moment of it. Not only did she get to work for such a great group, she got to work with some of her best friends. Matoko had known Shinji out of high school, and he asked her to follow him. It wasn't hard to follow either, she knew he was very talented. He joined a band named Givuss with Shou, and Matoko loved them ever since. Then a very cute lovable Naoyuki came with an offer, and they accepted. After a few more offers and accepts, the band Alice Nine. formed. Matoko was just lucky enough to follow them the whole way.

As she approached the band, they smiled at her even as they played. Smiling back she gave a small bow and placed their favorite drinks on the food table. Matoko had come to memorialize what they loved, kinda like a fan-girl with too much time on her hands. Grinning at the thought, Matoko knew she was the luckiest girl in the world. Literally. The music came to a slow stop and the song neared the end. Saga strung his base one last time, then the bang clapped once as a finishing mark. They placed their instruments down and walked over to the table and picked up the drinks Matoko had provided. Smiling, she leaned over to place a kiss on Naoyuki's cheek. He gave her a smile while pulling away. She flashed a simple smile, even as a frown tried crawling its way to her lips. Breaking past the strange looks the others gave them, Matoko spoke up.

"So, you guys did a great job today! I talked with the manager about letting you guys have a day off this week. You know, because of the tour coming up and all. Not only that, if you guys agree, I have a surprise." She loved the look on their faces. The mention of a break lit them up like light bulbs. It had been a little over two weeks since their last break. Chattering happily, the guys answered 'yes' all at once. Shinji stepped forward and placed an arm around Matoko's shoulder while he leaned his body against hers.

"Matoko you are a miracle worker!" Smiling, she poked his side for placing so much weight on her thin frame. Grinning deeply, Shinji pulled away slightly so he didn't just crush his miracle worker. Takashi grinned at the new found news then moved forward with a question.

"So, what is our surprise?" Grinning Matoko held a finger to her lips.

"Its a secret. But it is tonight, I have one more thing to do before I show you guys." And just like that, Matoko ran full speed out of the room. They looked after her, but didn't ask anymore question. Instead, they thought it would be good to talk with the manger about extending their break day, to 'break days'. At the same time, Matoko sat in her apartment, trying to get a hold of one last person. When she did, something strange happened.

"Come now, I am not a fan-girl, well yes I am but that isn't the point. I am calling about, hey that was uncalled for! If you want me to stalk you, I will, but I'm not! Don't hang up, I do know where you live, I'll come over there! That's what I thought. Now, I am calling about Alice Nine. Yeah, now I have your attention. Look, I have a bunch of other groups coming to a party that is being thrown for them. I know its a bit late minute, but I couldn't reach you until now."

"For Alice Nine., I'll be there. Address and time please." said Ishihara, also known as Miyavi. Grinning, Matoko had to stop herself from screaming due to joy. Taking a deep breath, she gave him the directions and the time in which to be there. Looking down at her list, she read over everyone that was coming. Some how she had convinced these groups, (Some took a few months in advance, but she did it.); The GazettE, An Cafe (Without Bou, sadly. Almost made Matoko cry while calling.), SuG, Gackt (She almost screamed when he said hello. Huge fan-girl.), and lastly Miyavi(Who called her a stalker fan-girl, hm how true).

Now, all she had to do was set up the Band hall. She was able to secure a Band hall to have the party in for a really good price, that made her super happy. Her apartment buzzer went off, letting her know the cab was there. Rushing for her stuff, Matoko grabbed everything needed and ran out the door. Cursing softly, she ran back up the stairs to her door, which she had forgotten to lock the first time. Quickly she hurried down the stairs to see the cab driver waving his hand. Waving back, she jumped inside and handed him a slip of paper with the address on it, just as her phone rang. Whipping it out quickly, she listened to her boss shout away.

"I agreed to give them a day, now they are asking for a week. Matoko, you fix this right now!"

"Well, I think a week may be a bit much for their schedule, but I do think they deserve well more then a day." The cab driver glanced back for a second, receiving a smile from Matoko before turning her attention back to the call.

"Look, the most I can give is four days. They have a lot of work to do, they would fall so behind."

"That seems reasonable. Just remember a happy band is a happy manager." Her boss grumbled a bit about being a happy manager. Laughing, Matoko pointed out a few last details about the party and invited boss-boss himself. Who declined, thankfully. Its not like Matoko didn't want him to go, but she had a feeling the band wouldn't have been to happy. Closing her phone and pocketing it, Matoko looked at the landscape as they passed by. Regretfully, it didn't take long to hit a traffic jam. The driver yelled at other drivers, even though she was the only one could hear him. Sighing, Matoko placed her ear buds in her ear. Yes, she did love Alice Nine, but at the moment, she felt like listening to 'boys will be boys' by Panic! At the Disco. The driver waved wildly, making Matoko laugh at the synchronization between him and her music. Since he was so loud, Matoko didn't have to worry about him looking at her funny.

Once they passed the traffic jam, it didn't take long to reach the Band hall. Handing the driver cash, Matoko jumped out of the cab and rushed into the hall. When she entered the room, she saw a bunch of her friends setting everything up. Matoko had to call in a lot of favors to set this up, but most of it was free, which made her really happy.

"Thank you guys so much!" Everyone waved while continuing with their work. The lights suddenly flickered brightly with neon colors bouncing off the walls. Looking up, she saw a good friend, Hoshi play with the light system. Looking down, Hoshi waved.

"You know! You're lucky all of us love you! Its hard to get time off!" Hoshi shouted while making sure the last light was correct before sliding down from his stand. Grinning, he ran up and gave Matoko a giant bear hug. She smiled brightly while hugging back.

"I'm really grateful of all of you! Oh, and everyone is invited to stay if they'd like. I don't think the bands would mind all that much. If they do, I'll put them in place!" Grinning, Makoto waved to the food service that walked in the door. Pulling from Hoshi, she ran to them, trying to help out while pointing to the tables for the food. After looking up everyones' interest in drinks, and food. Motoko felt that everyone would be well fed and possibly drunk. Everything was planned out to every last detail. The lights flickered again, while people placed instruments on the stage and tuned them. Just as she thought everything was running smoothly, someone rushed in the door breathing heavily.

"Alice Nine, they are here! And trying to get in!" Wide eyed, Matoko ran towards the doors. Stopping for a moment, she looked back and yelled.

"Lock the doors!" Once that was said, she left the room and heard the doors click shut just as the group turned around the corner. Before they noticed her, she darted off towards the managers office. Makoto called Hoshi on her phone while running, it took three rings for him to pick up.

"Don't worry, I stopped the lights, and no one is making any noise." Hoshi made sure to whisper in-case someone had their ears pressed against the doors. He wasn't anywhere near the door, but the room made everything echo. He went silent as the doors shook slightly.

"Oh crap!" The guy by the door was planted against the wall, making no movements and the door shook for a few more moments.

"Matoko, I think they are headed your way. Shino gave me the thumbs up."

"Okay. I got it, thanks." Matoko closed her phone then had another idea. _Boss man!_ Flipping open her phone, she called the boss.

"What do you want now?"

"Hey, you called me before, but that isn't the point. Can you call the group back, make up something, get them out of the Stage Hall. We aren't done setting up!" Sighing, Matoko could hear the boss rubbing his temples.

"Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Click. If it weren't for the footsteps, Matoko might have huffed at her phone. Turning around the corner she slipped into a groove in the wall near the water fountain. _Crap!_ Their foot steps were really close now.

"Are you sure she went this way?" Matoko could hear Shinji asked with a slightly irritated tone. Grinding her teeth, she wondered what was taking Boss-man so long.

"Yes. I saw red hair! I know she went this way." Takashi retorted while pushing Shinji's shoulder.

"I think you're growing blind." Shinji crossed his arms. _CRAP!_ They were mere feet from her, so close to her hiding spot. Hiroto stepped into view of her but his back was turned. Matoko's eyes went wide, then Naoyuki's phone rang. _FINALLY! Dam you Boss man. Taking forever like that!_ Naoyuki whined then looked at the group. _Go away!_

"We have to go back. The boss said it was incredibly important. We'll have to find Matoko later." The group whined and stomped away. _Thank the heavens!_ After waiting a few moments, Matoko moved from her spot and went back to the stage hall doors.

"Hey guys, its me Matoko!" It only took a second for Shino to open the door and let her in. Once in, Shino locked the door again.

"Okay everyone! Time to get back to work." Matoko clapped her hands, and rushed around to help everyone with anything she could. As long as they didn't come back things would run smoothly for the next three hours.


	3. The Gates of Fashion Heaven!

Matoko smiled at Shino who was happily place the food on the table. He quickly double checked to make sure everything was in order. He stuck his thumb out and wink at the table. Laughing silent Matoko turned to check on the others. Then something struck her, where were the DDR machines? Wait, for that matter where was Hazuki who was delivering DDR? Pursing her lips, Matoko took out her phone and walked to the back ramp where bigger items were loaded. The phone rang twice, but that was all Matoko needed.

There tangled in the DDR machines screaming like a banshee was none other then Tachibana Hazuki. To describe the scene would be impossible, but why not give it a shot. In mid air, Hazuki was chained by cords upon cords. There were so many that every time she moved, another wrapped around her. Thankfully, she didn't have any around her neck but the position that she was in didn't look at all inviting. It kinda looked like she was doing the bridge back bend. Oddly enough, Matoko was sure Hazuki wasn't that flexible, thus proving she had to be in a lot of pain.

"Holy shit. Hazuki! How the fuck did you get like that!" Matoko pocketed her phone and jumped into the back of the truck.

"I've a better question! Why the FUCK was no one out here to help! Did those assholes go on a cigarette break! I swear to god, I will light one it put it in their eyes!" For a moment, Matoko felt the need to step back and think about the situation. One: Where were the workers? Two: Should Matoko really get Hazuki out, her rage had to go somewhere. Three: Why was she wearing that skirt, it looked awful. Four: Where did her shoes go?

"Okay, calm down. I'm going to get you out." Looking around Matoko found that the only way to get her unstuck was to climb up the machines and loosen the cords. Kicking off her heels, Matoko began to work her way up the machine as Hazuki complained about getting to much of a workout.

"Why ware there so many cords hanging here?" Makoto asked while unwrapping a cord.

"Who the fuck knows. They never pack this shit right." The cord that Matoko unhooked then fell down. Matoko didn't notice however where the cord had fallen until-

"FUCK!" Closing her eyes and sighing, Matoko looked down to see a heavy cord planted on Hazuki's nose. Shaking her whole body, Hazuki forced the cord off her face, but also did something she didn't aspect. By shaking around so much she had made Matoko loose her balance and plummet into her.

"Ouch! Why did you bite me!" Matoko shouted.

"You landed on my stomach! Do you know how much that hurts!"

"Ouch! Stop biting me! I'll punch you, I have a free arm!"

"Do it" Warned Hazuki.

"Shut up! We need to get out of here." Matoko huffed out while yanking at random cords. When they fell on them, it felt like a five pound weigh pressed on them. Needless to say, it was incredibly painful. And then, smack! The two of them hint the bottom of the truck. Well, sorta. Hazuki's head and upper back landed on the truck, while her lower body hit the DDR machine. To top if off, Matoko landed on-top of her, then crawled off.

"What a mess. Come on, we'll let the guys take care of everything else. Wait, how did you get stuck. Unloading wasn't your job." Hazuki hunched over and followed Matoko without protest.

"I went in to find someone to help out, but the manager said he didn't know. So, I went out by myself shortly after."

"You're lucky that Takashi is going to be here. That was so not worth anything else." Stopping in her track, Matoko looked back at Hazuki with a sharp grin.

"Oh, looks like I forgot to tell you."

"Tell me what?" Hazuki eyed Matoko carefully.

"I guess I had been so busy! Takeru is coming." Matoko grinned ear to ear. Upon hearing these words, Hazuki stood up straight.

"Are you joking?"

"Nope. Everyone should be arriving in about three hours. The DDR machines are the last thing to be set up."

"Thank god I brought us outfits! If I would've known. I would have brought more!" Glancing back at Hazuki, Matoko wondered how many clothes she had really brought. Shaking the thought away the two girls head into the hall.

"Hey, you said it was important! Why are we here?" Takashi yelled a bit to loudly. Boss man frowned slightly while Naoyuki patted Takashi's shoulder.

"Why are you getting so riled up?" Naoyuki was a bit worried about his temper. Pulling back, Takashi ran his fingers through his perfect hair.

"I just," He paused for a moment, drifting into his own world. " I thought I saw someone I knew. That's all." Looking around, everyone thought it was best to drop it. Then, Boss man spoke up with a slightly cough in his throat.

"Before you guys leave for-" He paused for a second to put on a smile. "A few days." Oh yeah, he looked **real** happy about saying that. "Do just a few more recordings, about three hours worth. That should be fine."

They starred at him dumb-founded, before anyone could protest Naoyuki and Hiroto dragged everyone out of the room. The anger the group was feeling must have dulled a key hint during the conversation.

"Hey, guys. Listen I know you're upset. But I think this is a cover to get us to stay here for a few hours. It must have something to do with our surprise. So, lets just hold out for a bit." Naoyuki offered while stepping to his drums. Tiredly, the group agreed with a silent nod.

Back at the hall everything was perfect and ready to go. It had gone by a lot fast now that Hazuki was there. She wasn't naturally a leader, but when it came to deadlines, Hazuki was a professional. When ever she saw someone slacking off, she would march over and tell them to get moving. Matoko suspected the only reason Hazuki was so determined was so she could get new clothes on. Couldn't blame her. Everyone was sweaty, and tired. Cooling down and putting on new clothes would be awesome.

"Alright everyone! We've got about an hour to spare. Cool down, clean up, and get ready for a great party!" Matoko shouted. Everyone cheered for joy, and shuffled about, doing their own thing. Hazuki and Matoko rushed out the door and towards Hazuki's truck.

"Dear god, did you bring a truck full of clothes?"

"You never know when you'll need something. Now!" Hazuki through open the doors and smiled upon her handy work. Matoko's face was blank as she looked at the hundreds of clothes, shoes, and jewelry in the truck.

"Lets get to it." Jumping in the truck. Hazuki motioned Matoko to follow, who climbed in without protest. Then the gates of fashion heaven closed. The two of them pushed around in the crowded truck, yet neither of them minded. It was clothes! Who wouldn't love being surrounded by clothes.

A high pitched squeal forced passerby's of the truck to move away abruptly. Then another, and then two joined together.

"You are going have then drooling! Look at you!" Matoko screeched along with Hazuki. The two of them were wrapped up in beautifully dark dresses. Hazuki's dress consisted of three pairs. The first was a sports bra shaped top with a matching skirt, then a over fitting of fishnet top. Her curves were fully exposed and her legs just said BAM! The spiked fishnet wrapped heels looked amazing against her outfit, casing the eye-pop effect.

Matoko's was a well fitting one piece dress. It wrapped tightly around her bust all the way down her waist then it puffed out with countless petti-coats. Moving down, her legs seemed famously long with a pair of whole footed heels. The polished leather looked very lovely against her light skin. Together the two of them were bomb shells on five inches heels. Grinning at one another, they broke free from the gates of heaven and sprang out. About two minutes later, they did the mini heel run back to the door to grab some makeup, and close the truck doors this time. Shaking their head, they rushed back to the bathrooms to finish up hair and makeup. At this point, they would have to work really quickly, there was only twenty minutes left. TWENTY MINUTES TIL THE GODS ARRIVED!


	4. Dangerously beautiful fun

Songs of Inspiration  
The Consequence by You Me At Six  
Behind Closed Doors by Rise Against  
She Loves Me Not by Papa Roach  
Time Is Running Out by Muse

_Diplomacy is the art of saying "Nice doggie" until you can find a rock._ ~ _Will Rogers_

Hazuki and Matoko finished up with last minute preparations to their appearances. Stepping back the two glanced into the large mirrors. They had to admit, the two of them looked really hot. Matoko had her hair pinned back with a slight hair bump and a left side fringe. Her long flowing hair was messily arranged, dominated her back which caused a sexy rouge look with matching black eye-shadow and red eyeliner. Hazuki had her hair curled slightly to accommodate her features. Her hair swooped into a right fringe blocking one of her deep grey and black eyelids. Their looks gave them the j-rocker edge with a push of gothic lolita.

"Alright, are you ready to go?" Hazuki questioned while packing everything up. Looking at the bathroom clock, she noticed the time.

"Crap, we need to get out of here! It's really late. Everyone should be here already!" Hazuki huffed out quickly while throwing everything into an oversized bag. Rushing to the main doors, they peered inside for a moment. Their eyes peaked around the doors. Doing a rough count, it seemed like everyone was there. Awesome!

"It's time to make our grand entrance!" Matoko squealed while running to the back entrance of the stage with Hazuki following close behind her. They creaked open the door and jogged/ran up the steps. Both grabbed a microphone and slowly walked onto the stage. The lighted flickered onto them, making the view of everyone a bit distorted.

"Welcome everyone!" Hazuki shouted.

"It's great to have every one here. I'm sure all of you know that I called you hear to party with Alice Nine." Matoko paused as someone rushed onto stage and whispered in her ear. It appeared that the group was stuck in traffic and was running behind.

"And it would appear that Alice Nine is going to be late! Not to worry, I'm sure they won't mind if we start explaining things a bit." Matoko waved her finger at the lights, hoping it would leave her eyes, and it did.

"That's better. Now, first off. There are plenty of food and drinks for everyone, please help yourself to anything there!" Matoko stopped to let Hazuki continue.

"Right, for the evening we have a lot of stuff set up. As you can see behind me, there are DDR machines, think you got what it takes?" As if on cue, Hazuki stopped talking.

"We'll find out, Hazuki is pretty good. On that note, we have provided instruments for everyone to play around if wanted." Stopping suddenly, Hazuki picked up the ball.

"The best part of the evening is going to be a rave!"

"That's right, under your tables you'll find a box full of glow items, make sure to stock up on them!" Matoko shouted with a laugh at the end. Surprisingly, everyone seemed to be really into it. A few shouts and howls made the two of them grin.

"So, why don't all of you get something to eat while we wait for Alice Nine?" Matoko offered then turned off her microphone. Hazuki followed suit, and the two of them jumped off the stage, both were lucky to not lose balance. Nodding to Hazuki, Matoko walked off. Now that they were apart, it was time to socialize with the guest. Had to admit, it was an awesome feeling seeing all of them together like this. A frown took hold of her lips; Matoko had really wanted Mana there, but couldn't get a hold of him. Pity.

Music began to randomly play and Matoko walked through the crowd. Some would say hello, others would nod. Either way, she was incredibly happy; Matoko couldn't wait for the group to show up. Glancing around quickly Matoko noticed Gackt standing by the food table pouring a drink. Making a B-line, Matoko approached him.

"Hi there! I'm so glad you could make it."

"Ah. Hello. I'm glad to be here." He glanced at her from the side of his light colored glasses. She smiled at his trademark sunglasses but quickly recovered.

"Over there, we made sure that you had a good selection of things you could eat. I hope you enjoy."

"Indeed I shall." Shifting his weight to one foot, Gackt looked her dead center.

"So, why did you set this up? Are you close with Alice Nine?" His question seemed strangely odd against her ears, but she couldn't place the feeling.

"Yeah, I've been with two of the band members before it even started. They are long standing friends."

"I see. Such a young girl, it's a shame to be working in harsh conditions."

"It can be tiring, but I'm sure I get a lot more sleep than them." Matoko just couldn't find what he was hinting at. She knew there was something there, but what it was seemed impossible to tell. Gackt then smiled at her with that perfect smile of his, suddenly it struck her. He was way more attractive in person. When he smiled, his lips were forced into a simply curve. How intoxicating.

Looking slightly to her left, Matoko saw Hazuki chatting away with Takeru. They did look cute together, but nonetheless, Matoko wondered how Takashi would feel about that. Bringing her attention back to the tall man near her, Matoko wondered about something.

"So? Why did you come?"

"You seemed charming over the phone." His bluntness was a bit much, but she found it arousing.

"Oh. Well, were you disappointed?" How that question had left her mind was a mystery. 'Bold' was never her thing, not with his type.

"No. Not at all." Matoko was taken back for a moment. She wanted to say something cool, but nothing came to mind. Sad. He took a sip his whine, never once did he break contact.

"Ah! That is good." _Lame._ Huffing slightly, she flashed Gackt a quick smile, who returned it ten fold. The two stood in awkward silence for a moment, while Gackt sipped his whine. It was almost painful for Matoko to be in silence, yet he seemed fairly content. A high pitched squeal rocked Matoko's body. Looking around, she saw the cause of the commotion. Alice Nine. had arrived.

"Pardon me a moment." Bowing deeply, Matoko hurried over to greet everyone. Mostly the staff crowded around them, but some of the gigglier band members jumped to see Alice Nine. The crowd was so outrageous; trying to get through would have been really dangerous. Instead, she moved back towards the stage. Matoko passed by Hazuki who looked equally as excited to know that Alice Nine. was finally present. Upon reaching the stage, Matoko hopped onto the loosely forced together ply-wood and almost lost her balance. _Way to close._ She quickly grabbed a microphone, flicked it on and tapped in on her palm to make sure it was on.

"Alright! It's great to see that you could join us! I'm sure that everyone will fill you in on all our activities! Holy shit! Yuuko is that really you! I can't believe you're here! Hazuki! Look its Yuuko!"

Hazuki bolted from her seat and screamed. "Oh my god!"

"I know!" Matoko shouted back.

"Awesome!" squealing like crazed fan-grils, Hazuki and Matoko scampered over to Yuuko. Who in turned just starred at them without a word. To be expected, Yuuko wasn't known for talking. When she did it was mainly about games, music, or manga. Anything other then those three categories would end in total disaster. However, once Yuuko did get rolling with a conversation, she was fun to talk with.

"How are you! We haven't seen you in a long time!" Hazuki shouted while dancing around Yuuko. Ignoring the high pitch sound the entered her ear, Yuuko waved to a few people. Frowning, Hazuki bounced in front of Yuuko. Tilting her head to the side, Yuuko pondered answering her question.

"I've been away." What a simple answer.

"Yes, but where?" Matoko added in quickly. Shrugging her shoulders, Yuuko moved to the food table with Hazuki and Matoko following. However, before getting to far Matoko looked back to see Naoyuki settling in with the group plus 'The GazettE'. All the guys sat around the table chatting about 'who knows what'. Hurrying over, Matoko wrapped her arms around Naoyuki's shoulder and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Dam Nao, you snagged the hottest girl in here." Akira (Reita) beamed as Matoko's eyes left Naoyuki cheek then drifted around the table.

"Definitely not." Takashi pointed out bluntly. At first the group looked stunned, it seemed extremely rude for him it say that with Matoko standing right there. Yet, when the guys glanced at her, she has a huge grin on her face.

"Its okay. I know who you have eyes for." Takashi laughed, trying to brush off Matoko's imposing stare.

"Makeup looks good tonight." He said loosely before chugging down two shots of vodka.

"Yeah. It looks great." Naoyuki blurted out, shifting slightly in his seat, forcing Matoko to remove her arms. There it was again. A painful tug on Matoko's heart, which crudely pressed a smile upon her features. Everytime that 'thing' yanked on her heart, a smile formed on her lips.

"Thanks. So, yeah. I'm going to let you guys relax. Laters!" Matoko accused herself a bit too quickly. Hiroto looked at Naoyuki for a moment, but didn't address his curiosity. To avoid anymore inquisitive gazes, Naoyuki poured two shots down his throat.

Moving on, Matoko found Hazuki prying information from Yuuko extremely slowly. Before getting to close, Matoko took the time look size up Yuuko's new appearance. She looked as innocent as ever. Rich dark brown locks slide down her back with absolutely no curl, just dead flat hair wrapped around her shoulders. Yet, it looked good on her sharp face and matching dark blue eyes. Yuuko's dark orbs were framed by a pair of crimson colored glassed. Due to compulsive habit, she would push her glasses up the bridge of her small triangle nose with long pale fingers. Yuuko's entire body was extremely light, suitable to her hatred of sunlight. All in all, she was very good looking; through her simplicity Yuuko became complicated and infatuating.

"I guess." Yuuko said dully.

"What do you mean, 'I guess'? That isn't an answer! Matoko! I asked if she missed us! You know what she said? Do you? She said, 'I guess.'! I guess! What a great answer." Hazuki flamed dramatically. While others would think Hazuki was loosing her temper, Yuuko and Matoko saw otherwise. Because of Hazuki's outburst, the two of them were left laughing hysterically. It didn't take long for, Hazuki was laughing as well, unable to be dramatic any longer. By the time all of them quit laughing Takashi walked over to Hazuki.

"Hey, Hazuki. Feel like going at it?" He nodded towards the DDR machines before her mind had time to wonder anywhere else. Not like he minded the thought. Grinning widely Hazuki rushed over to him.

"Yeah, let's do it!" The two of them linked arms and walked off leaving Yuuko and Matoko behind. Matoko looked at Yuuko, who returned with a shrug. Looking out, Matoko saw a bunch of people dancing on the dance floor while some used the DDR machines.

Yuuko glanced out, trying to locate someone. Within a few seconds the corners of her lips tugged lightly. Obviously, she had tracked down her prey. Yuuko's middle finger pushed the crimson colored frames up her nose as her legs crossed over. Lifting an eyebrow, Matoko felt like moving over just a bit. This was Yuuko's calling card, but who was she calling, and would it really work? Yuuko's dominating leg bounced lightly while her foot twirled slightly. Coughing awkwardly, Matoko jumped up.

"Okay, I'm going to let you be." Yuuko didn't response, good time to leave then. A sense of boredom washed over Matoko until she noticed how many people were off sitting by themselves, doing nothing. One of them was Kyo from Dir en Grey. Despite the Band halls request of 'No smoking' Kyo held a slim cigarette between his index and pointer finger. When he saw Matoko approaching Kyo's legs crossed making him appear more defensive. It was easy to see him as scary but without makeup he looked really friendly, which made Matoko smile

"Hello!" Matoko spouted while taking a seat next to him. From the corner of her eye, Matoko could see him shifting away. For a moment, she was hurt. Naoyuki had done the same thing. Matoko was starting to feel rather withdrawn.

"Hey." He stated simply then look a long drag.

"You don't seem to be having fun." _No. He is having a ball!_

"There are to many people here." He retorted coldly.

"Well. If you think about it, there on less eyes on you then on stage." Matoko sated simply. Glancing at her, Kyo took another drag and huffed it in her face. Her nose wrinkled at the pungent order.

"Yes, but I don't have to talk with them." What a snide guy Kyo was, no matter. Matoko had dealt with his type before.

"Well then, your loss." Matoko said simply, hoping to get the reaction she was looking for.

"Oh? Why is that?" **Bingo!** She turned her head to look Kyo in the eyes.

"Well, I think you're-"

"If you say cute, I'm walking away."

"Before you interrupted me, I was going to say that you're captivating. Everything you have done thus far has been strictly personal. I find that admirable." Kyo took another long drag, but looked at Matoko at the same time.

"You're very strange." Another blunt remark while smoke filled Kyo's lungs, and Matoko's.

"I would have to agree with that. " For once, Kyo cracked a smile. He had a very interesting face to begin with, and when he smile, it made Matoko smile as well.

"Has anyone ever told you that you look very eatable?" The strangest expression took to Matoko's face. Before she even had time to react, he reached out and grabbed her chin. Kyo roughly turned her head to the side causing a small whimper to vibrate through her throat.

"Stay there." He pulled a small pad of paper and an equally as small pen then jotted something down on paper. Kyo looked back at her, then scribbled down something once more. Calmly, he took a long drag, but kept the cigarette between his lips. From the corner of Matoko's eye, she could see his dark grin. He was defiantly something different.

"You can move now." Kyo said without looking at her. He was still writing in his little note book when she turned to look at him. She didn't bother to see if anyone had seen them. Matoko was more concerned with the dangerous look Kyo was giving the book, then her neck. Gently, she stroked her neck, soothing the way he had twisted it.

"That was a bit surprising." Before she could continue, he turned to look at her abruptly. Smoke leaked from his nose and into her face. Swatting it away, Matoko waited from him to speak.

"Here is my number. I'd like to finish what I started." He said quickly while handing her a torn piece of paper from his note book. Looking at the number made her smile sincerity then nod.

"Okay, is there any particular time you'd like me to call?" She said while pulling her phone from her bra. He looked at her oddly for a moment, and then thought about her question.

"Does tomorrow work?" Kyo glanced at her quickly then pulled the cigarette from his mouth; this time he blew it in the opposite direction. Matoko scanned her phone's calendar for dates, none came up.

"Yeah, tomorrow will work just fine." Looking up, she saw a small smile which made her heart jump. Not to be mistaken for love, but it was always wonderful to make a new friend.

Naoyuki starred at the scene before him. Matoko was sitting with Kyo making awkward conversation, but he suddenly grabbed her, making Naoyuki jump slightly. Naoyuki couldn't hear anything but that look in Kyo's eyes freaked him out. He had only met Kyo a few times, and each time they never talked. When Kyo did talk it was rather dark, not Naoyuki's type.

Shinji watched his reaction and followed Naoyuki's path of vision. Shinji looked closely at the two of them. Matoko's neck was stretched out far making her look similar to a geisha. Shinji had always seen her as beautiful but didn't think that position would make her look so irresistible. What disturbed him a bit more was Kyo scanning her body. No doubt that was why Naoyuki jumped so suddenly. Shaking his head, Shinji looked back at Naoyuki. His fists were tightly balled and his eyes were slightly wide. Strange. Not long ago, Naoyuki said he was having a hard time feeling the same way about Matoko; maybe that was all he needed to figure out how he felt.

"Looks someone is taking your girl! I told you she was hot!" Akira nudged Naoyuki's shoulder as a few others started laughing. Naoyuki forced a smile to his lips, then stood up.

"I'll be back." Naoyuki spoke quickly before making his way over to them.

Matoko busted out laughing as Kyo finished his joke. From all the interviews she had ever seen, he was never the type to make jokes. At the moment, he was cracking her up. Tears lined Matoko's lids as she tried to force laughter back into her body. It didn't work so well. Kyo watched with a giant grin as Matoko held her side laughing.

For once, Kyo thought this girl was practically charming. It wasn't often a girl came along with no interest in dating him. It fascinated Kyo that Matoko was taking an interest in who he was with no strings attached. Kyo snapped out of his trance as something moved in the corner of his eye. Looks like the boyfriend had issues with him, that alone brought a huge grin to his face as Matoko talked. She paused for moment, when his expression changed. Just as Matoko was about to continue a conversation with Kyo; Naoyuki walked up out of no where.

"Come dance with me." He demanded while holding out his hand. Shocked, Matoko just sat there. It had been forever since Naoyuki had paid her attention like this. Looking back at Kyo, Matoko bowed her head deeply.

"I hope to continue this again." Before Kyo had a chance to reply, Naoyuki dragged Matoko to the dance floor. When they got there, Naoyuki instantly brought Matoko's body against his, and then forced her into a rough kiss. It was so unlike him, however it didn't take long to hit her. The smell of alcohol on his breath almost broke her heart. He wasn't doing this because he really wanted to, he was drunk. Once the song ended, Matoko pulled away from Naoyuki. She took a long hard look at him. There it was again. That feeling in her chest, it was starting to grow.

"Why don't you rest a bit, you look pale." Matoko offered. There wasn't much protest, so she lead him back to the table. Most of them were drunk or getting there quickly. Best to do the rave before everyone would fall over or just plain pass out. Looking up, Matoko saw Hoshi leaning against the light panel, practically sleeping. Rushing over there she ordered the rave. The lights cut suddenly, gasps and hollers made Matoko grin in the dark. Hoshi pushed a microphone against her chest.

"Alight rockers, we are starting the rave, before all of you pass out. The lights will come on again for two minutes, so pack your bodies with glow items!" Hoshi flicked the lights on, and everyone rushed to get the boxes from beneath the tables. She could tell they were shocked by the amount of stuff Matoko had stuffed into the boxes. Reaching into a box near Hoshi, Matoko loaded herself with glow items. A blinking belt made her laugh along with glow bracelets, rings, necklaces, and anklets. Besides the belt, a blinking crown was her favorite part.

Looking around, Matoko double checked that everything was place accordingly. There was glowing type outlining the dance area, tables, and the stage. Hopefully that would be enough to let people know where they are, she really didn't want anyone breaking bones. Boss man would kill her if anyone left with less limbs, teeth, or skin then they came with. Shuddering at the thought, Matoko turned to looked back that everyone. It was almost time for the rave. What dangerously beautiful fun.


End file.
